Amada Princesa Mía
by Anita-Chan
Summary: "¿Por qué estas triste princesa? No quiero verte así, quiero verte sonreír, quiero que seas feliz… Y quiero ser yo quien lo haga, quiero estar a tu lado, a pesar de no ser humano"
1. El Zorro y la Princesa

Amada Princesa Mía

"¿Por qué estas triste princesa? No quiero verte así, quiero verte sonreír, quiero que seas feliz… Y quiero ser yo quien lo haga, quiero estar a tu lado, a pesar de no ser humano"

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

•…..•

_El zorro y la princesa _

Tengo mis ojos cerrados, mi cuerpo esta echo un ovillo al tratar de ocultarme entre estas gruesas raíces que sobresalen del viejo roble que me sirve de escondite. Trato de mover mis orejas puntiagudas de un lado a otro en la espera de algún sonido que me alerte de su posición, y la escucho venir, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi escondite.

—Ac_ércate, no me temas por favor…_— escucho su voz muy cerca, es una voz suave y melodiosa, tranquila y hasta podría decir que suena amistosa. Pero no debo caer, así son todos los humanos. Te atraen con engaños y falsas recompensas y al más mínimo descuido te atacan sin piedad.

—_No te dañare…_— ¡¿Que no lo hará? Ya he perdido a mis seres queridos gracias a ellos, se dejaron engañar y cayeron en sus trampas dejándome solo y a mi suerte.

De repente escucho las hojas secas que cubren la entrada de mi escondite desquebrajarse al ser aplastadas por algo que intenta ingresar, provocando que abra mis ojos al instante. Y la veo, una pequeña mano blanquecina palpando con cuidado la escalpada superficie de mi escondite, intenta buscarme y sacarme de aquí "_lo se"_. Pero no le será fácil, yo no soy un zorro cualquiera que se deja atrapar por los humanos con tanta facilidad.

Así que me pongo en guardia, entreabro mi hocico mostrando una blanca y puntiaguda line de colmillos mientras intento emitir un gruñido dominante, mis garras se entierran en el suelo y mi pelaje rojizo con tonos dorados se eriza ante la sensación de peligro que recorre todo mi cuerpo mientras la mano humana se acerca cada vez más a mi.

—¡_Ay!—_Logré morder su mano y aprovecho el momento para salir de ahí, rápidamente salgo corriendo y solo logro ver una larga cortina de tela que cubre la entrada. La atravieso sin inmutarme y es así como me doy cuenta de que se trataba del vestido de la humana que ahora sostenía su mano adolorida sobre su pecho. Aun así no me detengo, frente a mi aparece una alta colina que impide mi escape "_soy muy veloz para que pueda alcanzarme_" pienso entre mí al tiempo que intento subir con agilidad la escalpada superficie de rocas que sobresale.

"_¿Estará bien?_" ¿Qué pregunta es esa? A mí que más me da lo que le pase a esa humana, intento seguir mirando al frente y olvidarme de lo que había pasado, pero no lo logre, como si fuese algo involuntario mire hacia atrás. Y Ese fue mi error, sin darme cuenta salté sobre una roca floja la cual se desprendió y causo un desprendimiento en cadena, caí en picada junto con las afiladas rocas que me golpeaban una y otra vez, cuando finalmente caí al suelo una de las rocas atrapó mi pata delantera aprisionándola con fuerza, no pude evitar soltar un chillido ensordecedor por el dolor.

Aun así intente zafarme con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, necesitaba huir de ese lugar —_Tranquilo…—_Esa voz me alertó, era de nuevo esa humana. Trate de ponerme en pie pero no logre levantarme, estaba muy débil y el dolor de mi pata me estaba matando, aun así comencé a gruñir y a mostrar mis colmillos. Pero a ella no le importó, siguió acercándose a mí, pronto nuestras miradas chocaron ella viéndome con unos ojos perla que mostraban preocupación y yo con una mirada azulada tratando de intimidarla.

Me sentía tan patético, era débil, esa humana me mataría y yo no podía hacer nada. Me sentía como lo que era, un pequeño zorro salvaje, sin valor, sin motivo, solo una exuberante piel a la espera de su cazador. Le había fallado a mi padre, le prometí ser fuerte, no dejarme vencer por nada ni nadie y ahora esperaba el final de mis días de una manera tan patética como esta "_Perdóname padre_" fue lo que pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos y esperar lo peor…

—_Ya está…—_Sentí que la presión en mi pata desaparecía pero el dolor continuaba, aun así intente correr pero no lo logre, mis fuerzas fallaban, no lograba ni levantarme un poco, ya ni mis ojos lograba mantenerse abiertos y entonces todo dejo de ser claro, deje de saber de mi, deje que el momento de mi muerte simplemente llegara…

…

Abro mis ojos con pesar, la luz es cegadora y no me deja enfocar bien, no se en donde este pero estoy cómodo —_Que bien que ya despertaste amiguito—_esa voz me sobresalta y el movimiento activó de nuevo el dolor, mi pata estaba muy lastimada, ya no podría huir aunque quisiera —_No te muevas así o te lastimaras…__—_no me había dado cuenta, la humana estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y yo estaba recostado en su regazo, sus manos me acariciaban tiernamente en un intento por tranquilizarme y al parecer lo estaba logrando…

Deje de sentirme en peligro, pero eso no quería decir que confiara en ella. Noté que aun seguíamos en el bosque, estábamos a la orilla de un lago que nunca antes había visto, sobre el lago se sostenía un pequeño puente que lo cruzaba de orilla a orilla adornado con figuras armoniosos, mientras que en el fondo de la imagen se alzaba un enorme castillo construido en piedra, que a pesar de la gran distancia se mostraba altivo y elegante.

Entonces examiné a la chica, llevaba un elegante pero simple vestido bordado en encaje color lila, con pequeños listones colgando con elegancia. Era de piel clara, pero sus mejillas mostraban un leve rojizo muy parecido al de mi pelaje, sus ojos eran de un color perlado, casi blanco pero destacaban algunos destellos en lila, su cabello era largo y brillante en un cautivante color negro con destellos azulados.

Ella era totalmente diferente a cualquier humano que yo hubiera visto antes, se miraba tan… frágil

Entonces recordé su mano, con impaciencia trate de voltearme y verla de cerca, al parecer ella lo noto —_Tranquilo, estoy bien… solo fue un rasguño—_me dijo mientras me mostraba su mano, la cual estaba envuelta por un pequeño pañuelo blanco con encaje lila. Eso de alguna manera me relajo aun más, me sentía feliz porque ella no salió herida de gravedad.

Ella continúo acariciando mi pelaje y yo simplemente la deje hacerlo, de todas maneras no lograría llegar demasiado lejos en mis condiciones y tenia que admitir que la sensación de sus manos era agradable. Al cabo de unos minutos deje de sentir sus manos, así que velozmente abrí mis ojos en la espera de cualquier anormalidad. Tomo una bolsa que traía consigo y con cuidado comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, yo de inmediato me estremecí, sabia que algo tramaba esa humana.

Pero mi semblante cambio cuando mire que saco un pedazo de pan y con cuidado me lo acercó —_Toma…debes estar hambriento—_dudoso comencé a olisquear aquella pieza, en efecto mi estomago pedía a gritos algo de comer, pero no lo mostraría. Con cautela me acerque y en un rápido movimiento arrebaté el pequeño trozo de sus manos con mi hocico y comencé a devorarlo.

Al instante ella comenzó a reír, era una risita ligera y discreta pero de alguna manera me tranquilizaba. De nuevo ella buscó entre sus cosas y saco más piezas de pan que yo gustoso devore de igual forma, tenia que admitir que me gustaba esa situación.

—_Disculpa por haberte asustado hoy, no fue mi intención que te dañaras…—_ ignore sus comentarios y continúe comiendo pero ella continuo con un semblante pensativo —_Creo que necesitas un nombre amiguito…veamos….¡Ya se!...Naruto, tu nombre será Naruto—"¿Cómo supo mi nombre?" _pensé para mi, ella sin antes saber de mi había acertado mi nombre. Eso me alegró de sobremanera y comencé a mover mi cola de un lado a otro en señal de estar conforme con su atinada idea.

De pronto, me tomó entre sus manos y me colocó a pocos centímetros de su rostro—_Un placer conocerte Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Hinata, Princesa Hinata Hyuga de Konoha…—"Princesa"_ pensé entre mi, así que ella era una princesa…

Como arte de magia la tarde comenzó a desvanecerse, algunas estrellas comenzaban a brillar, anochecería pronto. Ella entonces me tomó entre sus manos y me colocó en el suelo sobre la pequeña manta en la que estaba sentada, era incomodo a comparación de su cómodo regazo.

—_Tengo que irme ya, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo…lo siento—_dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz, lo cual causo que de pronto me sintiera extraño, era como si de repente estuviera solo a merced de un depredador más no era una sensación de peligro, era una sensación de miedo. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente al tiempo que me daba la espalda y entonces el miedo se intensifico, no quería que se fuera, quería ir con ella, pero no lograba si quiera ponerme en pie "¡_Espera! Princesa no te vallas ¡Regresa!_"

Intente llamarla pero solo emitía chillidos leves y sin fuerza ¿Qué podía hacer? De nuevo me sentía tan patético, no lograba ir tras ella y evitar que se fuera. De pronto se detuvo y me miro con dulzura, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y me dijo—_Pero mañana volveré sin falta…te lo prometo—_giró sobre si y su silueta se perdió entre la noche dejando atrás solo un aroma frutal en el aire.

Cerré mis ojos y relaje mi cabeza, la esperaría, así me quedara el resto de mi vida en ese lugar, la esperaría…

"_Aquí estaré hasta tu regreso…Princesa_"

Continuara…

•…..•

Hola, este es un pequeño Fic que ya tenia tiempo que lo quería publicar. No será muy extenso y espero terminarlo muy pronto

Hasta entonces!

Sayo!


	2. Humano

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

•…..•

_Humano_

El sol brillaba con entusiasmo al tiempo que se reflejaba sobre el cristalino manto de agua que yacía frente a mí, el viento soplaba con dulzura, acariciando cada pelo de mi cuerpo mientras que los pajarillos trinaban una y otra vez sin parar desde las elevadas copas de los arboles. Aun así, esa mañana era desesperante para mí, cualquier sonido, cualquier olor, cualquier crujir, todo me hacía buscar con desesperación algún rastro de mi princesa.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el amanecer pero aun así ella no aparecía, no había dormido casi nada en la espera de su llegada. Esperaba que ella cumpliera su promesa y regresará por mi, tal y como lo había prometido. De repente ese aroma frutal invadió el aire "_Es ella_" comencé a mover mi cola en un acto inconsciente y la mire, ahí estaba, de nuevo esa humana regresaba y yo estaba feliz.

Me levante presuroso, ahora ya podía moverme a la perfección y corrí hasta ella, ella al verme extendió sus brazos y me sonrió. Salte de la emoción y ella me sostuvo entre sus brazos dejándome sentir de nuevo su calor —_Yo también te extrañe Naruto-kun— _me dijo entre risitas al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla contra mi lomo.

No lo podía creer, realmente había regresado, y pensar que en el fondo lo dude. Pero el abrazo duró poco, ya que ella me colocó de nuevo en el suelo —_Debes tener hambre Naruto-kun…toma—_buscó de nuevo en su bolsa y me dio de nueva cuenta algunos pedazos de pan —_Disculpa que no te pueda traer otra cosa, pero no me es permitido entrar a la cocina…—_dijo con un tono algo deprimido, se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi pelaje.

—_Sabes… intente traerte otra cosa, pero fui descubierta y me reprendieron por ello. De hecho se supone que "estoy castigada en mi habitación…"—_Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono apático y demandante acompañándolo de marcados movimientos con sus manos, como si estuviera imitando a alguien. Yo solo me limite a mirarla un poco confundido, al notarme ella soltó una risita apenada y se sonrojo un poco.

Era un gesto lindo de su parte, la hacia lucir aun mas dulce de lo que ya era…

Pronto los meses pasaron y para mi se volvió costumbre esperarla en ese lugar, todos los días y sin falta regresaba al pie de ese árbol en la espera de ver de nueva cuenta a mi princesa. Procuraba cazar de noche ya que no podía sobrevivir a base de pan, y por las mañanas regresaba en su espera. Me sorprendía lo rápido que me había acostumbrado a su presencia, su voz, sus caricias, su olor, a todo lo que ella representaba.

Cada día me enteraba de algo nuevo y fascinante de su vida, sabia que era la hija mayor de "_Lord Hiashi Hyuga soberano rey de Konoha" _como ella lo llamaba, tenia una hermana menor de nombre Hanabi. Al parecer no eran muy unidas pero se notaba que la quería demasiado por su mirada al hablar de ella. También me contó que tenía un primo de nombre Neji, no se mucho de el ya que no lo mencionaba con tanta frecuencia.

Pero no todo en su vida era felicidad, ya que al parecer su padre la menospreciaba demasiado, no la consideraba digna de ser la heredera al trono. No entiendo porque, si ella es tan buena y noble, ese tipo debe de estar loco para no ver lo especial que es ella "_Dattebayo_".

Otra cosa es que no es libre, siempre debe de estar a la disposición de las órdenes de su padre, es por eso que no le es permitido vagar por el castillo, siempre debe estar en su habitación, solo que ella es muy lista y se las arregla para escapar y estar conmigo. Siempre aun cuando el día no este en sus mejores condiciones, ella aparece sin falta y con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro…

A mi princesa también le gusta leer, y en ocasiones trae consigo algunos ejemplares que lee para mí. Algunos son aburridos y sin sentido, pero algunos otros son extraordinarios. Los que mas me gustan son los que tratan de damiselas en peligro que son rescatadas por el apuesto príncipe y donde al final terminan juntos y felices, debo admitir que me gustan porque imagino que soy yo quien rescata a mi dulce princesa y al final terminamos juntos…

Pero siempre hay una parte que no puedo imaginar, al final de cada historia, siempre termina en un beso…

"_Yo soy un zorro, soy un animalito indefenso y ella… ella es una princesa…"_

...

Ya ha amanecido y me dirijo velozmente hasta mi lugar preferido, el lugar donde ella me espera. Realmente estoy ansioso por verla, quiero escucharla reír, ver sus ojos opalinos y aspirar su olor. Atravieso unos cuantos arbustos con vehemencia y por fin estoy ahí, me siento con un poco de inconformidad al no verla ahí pero no me desespero ya que aun es algo temprano.

Pronto el sol comienza andar y mi mente comienza a divagar pensando en un sinfín de circunstancias por la cual ella no llegara "_¿En donde estas princesa?_" ya es muy tarde, ella no acostumbra a tardarse, comienzo a mover mi cola de un lado a otro en un acto de nerviosismo mientras veo una y otra vez el castillo. Admito que estoy tentado a ir en su búsqueda pero corro el riesgo de ser visto por algún cazador y si eso llegase a pasar, jamás volvería a ver a mi princesa.

Pronto el día finalmente llegó a su fin y mi princesa jamás apareció, estoy preocupado "_Tal vez se olvido de mí_" pienso con tristeza y algo de enojo, pero al instante recuerdo sus continuas platicas, su padre le prohíbe salir "_Tal vez no pudo escapar… ¡Si! Eso debe ser ¡Datebayo!_" ese pensamiento me tranquiliza un poco, eso debió haber pasado, no logro escapar del castillo. Pero si ese es el caso _"¿Estará bien?, ¿no la habrán reprendido por mi causa?_"

Esto es angustiante, no saber de ella. Pero ¿Que pudo hacer yo?, ¿Como ir en su búsqueda?, ¿Cómo si ni siquiera podría entrar al castillo para buscarla? "¿Cómo_?"_ No puedo evitar preocuparme aun más por ella, si tan solo fuera mas grande, más fuerte, si tan solo fuera…

Es mejor que deje de soñara, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana y rogar por que ella este bien. Me recuesto bajo aquel frondoso árbol y me dejo vencer por el sueño…

…

—_Naruto-kun…—_ Es ella _"¿princesa? ¿En donde estas?"_ intento buscarla pero esta oscuro y no veo nada _—Naruto-kun…—_ ahí esta otra vez su voz pero no la veo "_¡Princesa!_" grito nuevamente y no obtengo respuesta. De repente observo una luz, comienzo a seguirla, pero mis ojos son forzados a cerrarse ya que se va intensificando al tiempo que me acerco _—Naruto-kun…—_ esta ahí, su voz se hace cada vez más clara…

Y entonces la veo, esta ahí parada al pie del lago regalándome una sonrisa, como si me hubiese estado esperando desde hace tiempo _—Naruto-kun…—_ lentamente extiende su mano, invitándome a acercarme a ella, y yo obedezco. Pero me siento diferente, al tiempo que me acerco la veo mas pequeña de lo que es y ella perece verme de igual manera ya que no baja su mirada como siempre, sino que me busca por encima de su cabeza como si yo fuese mas alto. De pronto siento su mano tomando mi pata, y al bajar la mirada no puedo creer lo que veo. No era mi pata lo que sostenía, era una mano humana.

La veo con incredulidad y ella solo continua sonriendo, levanto mi otra pata y veo que es una mano humana, con lentitud la llevo hasta mi rostro y no siento mi pelaje y mi hocico alargado, al contrario siento solo una tersa piel acompañada de facciones humanas.

—_Acompáñame…—_ dice mi princesa al tiempo que me guía por la orilla del lago, llegamos hasta el principio del puente y sonriendo me invita a acompañarla, me dirige hasta la mitad y con su mano señala el reflejo del lago, invitándome a ver mi propio reflejo.

Con cautela me acerco hasta la orilla y lo veo, no lo puedo creer, soy, soy "_Humano_" tengo el cabello rubio alborotado en punta, mis ojos siguen siendo azules pero ahora son humanos, mi piel, es bronceada un poco mas oscura que la de mi princesa y tengo marcas como de bigotes en mis mejilla. De pronto aparece mi princesa a mi lado pasando con delicadeza sus brazos por mi torso, soy más alto que ella y luzco fuerte y protector. Es una imagen celestial, ella a mi lado y yo como humano perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Siento un impulso por abrazarla y lo hago, ella me corresponde y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, siento su fina respiración, su calor envolvente y su aroma cautivante.

—_Hinata…—_ le hablo en un susurro, mi voz suena varonil y armoniosa, un poco diferente a mi voz habitual —_Dime Naruto-kun—_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella me escucha? claro ahora soy humano, ella me entiende. Me separo un poco de ella y la observo con detenimiento, ella cierra sus ojos y se acerca mas a mi, yo entrecierro mis ojos y me acerco al igual que ella _—Hinata…yo te a…—_…

….

"_¿Qué?... ¿En donde estoy?" _abro mis ojos de repente y veo solo la luz de la luna reflejada en aquel hermoso lago, rápidamente me levanto y corro hasta la orilla. Y lo que veo, me decepciona, sigo siendo un zorro, sigo siendo solo la pequeña mascota de mi princesa, es hay donde me doy cuenta que fue solo un sueño, un sueño inalcanzable…. Observo a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que continuo solo, ella no llegó. Pero mañana llegará, lo se, ella me lo prometió...

"_Regresa pronto…Princesa_"

•…..•

Hola!

¿Por qué Hinata no llegó como siempre al encuentro con el pequeño zorro Naruto?

Bueno, en el próximo Cap se sabrá XD!

Agradezco a los que se animaron a dejar Reviews y los lectores anónimos ;)

Hasta entonces!

Sayo!


	3. Sueño o realidad

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

•…..•

_Sueño o realidad_

Ya han pasado tres días desde que vi por ultima vez a mi princesa, estoy desesperado, no he comido ni dormido bien desde entonces. Y me siento un tanto débil por ello, pero eso es lo de menos ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿En donde esta?

Veo con detenimiento el castillo a lo lejos mientras el sol aparece en la lejanía, esta decidido, iré a buscarla. Aprovechando que aun esta algo oscuro y me aventuro a atravesar el bosque y entrar en territorio humano. Pronto el entorno comienza a cambiar, los arboles poco a poco desaparecen hasta dejar solo helechos y plantas silvestres que cubren el inmenso campo. Esto es algo incomodo, ya que me siento expuesto ante el peligro.

Y además en estas condiciones hasta cualquier ave de rapiña bien podría confundirme con un conejo y atacarme, pero intento no pensar en ello y me apresuro. Pronto el sol me delata, se posiciona finalmente en el cielo iluminando todo a su vista, brillando como nunca _"¿Es acaso que se puso en mi contra?"_ pienso con disgusto.

Pronto llego a una zona donde el pasto es la única planta que veo, esta finamente cortado y cuidado. Ahora si no tengo en donde esconderme, sigo con mi camino, pero se que ya estoy cerca, ya que el castillo comienza a verse con la majestuosidad que debería. Es gigantesco, a medida que me acerco pareciera hacerse mas y mas grande. Pronto encuentro mas plantas, algunos arboles aislados y cientos de flores y rosales posicionados estratégicamente para formar figuraras y demás.

Intento agudizar mi olfato, tratado de captar su peculiar aroma frutal, pero no siento nada. De pronto escuchó un sollozo, miro hacia arriba y ahí en una torre muy alta se encuentra mi princesa con la mirada perdida viendo hacia el horizonte. Me pongo feliz pero entonces noto como una traicionera lagrima se desliza por su mejilla _"¿Porque lloras princesa? ¿Por qué ya no sonríes?"_ No lo entiendo, algo malo debió haberle pasado para estar así.

Pero ¿Cómo llegar a ella? entonces observo a mí alrededor y veo que a lo largo de la pared de la torre crece una gruesa trepadora que llega hasta su ventana, me acerco hasta ella y con agilidad comienzo a treparla utilizando mis garras como sostén para no caer. Me siento un poco débil pero lo ignoro, debo llegar a ella, hacerle saber que estoy aquí, a su lado y verla sonreír de nuevo.

Poco a poco la distancia que me separa de ella se acorta "¡_Princesa! Mírame estoy aquí_" si tan solo ella me entendiera, solo emitía chillidos poco audibles, pero entonces mi princesa bajó la mirada y me miró, por unos instantes nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, al parecer ninguno de los dos podía creer que fuera real, estábamos juntos de nuevo…

—_¿Naruto-kun?..._— dijo en un susurro aun con su vista fija en mi _—¡Naruto-kun!_—grito con alegría y aun con incredulidad, de inmediato flexione mis patas traseras para poder impulsarme y saltar hasta ella, mientras ella estiraba sus brazos para sostenerme en el aire antes de aferrarme a sus brazos.

Por fin estaba con ella, nuevamente sentía esa sensación de calidez que me reconfortaba y me hacia sentir feliz —_Naruto-kun, te extrañe demasiado…Perdóname por no ir a verte…—"eso ya no importa princesa, lo importante es que ahora estoy contigo_" pensé para mi al tiempo que enterraba mi cara en su cabello.

De pronto un fuerte sonido nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación, la puerta de su habitación había sido fuertemente azotada. Ella enseguida giró sobre si aun conmigo en sus brazos y ahí se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellera castaña y ojos perlados como los de mi princesa. Pero aun así, no eran iguales, esos ojos eran oscuros y fríos y su rostro tensado marcaba algunas arrugas de su demacrado rostro.

—_Espero que ya hayas recapacitado Hinata—_Dijo demandantemente aquel hombre al tiempo que la miraba con detenimiento, de inmediato mi princesa se tensó ya que me sujetó con un poco más de fuerza —_No…l-lo siento padre…p-pero no estoy de acuerdo…— _dijo mi princesa en un susurro temeroso, como si temiera equivocarse. De inmediato el rostro de aquel hombre se tensó aun más….

—¡_Acaso no has recapacitado! ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas que lograras negándote? ¡Ya esta decidido, te casaras con Sasuke Uchiha quieras o no_—Con cada grito sentía como mi princesa temblaba y se tensaba cada vez más.

Sentí una cálida gota caer sobre mi cabeza por lo cual levanté la mirada y me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi princesa estaba llorando, había bajado su mirada y la centraba en un punto inexistente entre el suelo y yo. Sus platinos ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y sus labios trataban de articular palabras carentes de voz.

Eso me enfureció, como se atrevía aquel sujeto a lastimar así a mi princesa. Lo mire con furia y comencé a gruñir, no dejaría que se le acercara así me costara la vida. Logré que mi gruñido desviara su atención hacia mi —_¿Qué hace ese animal aquí?— _dijo con una cara llena de asco.

De inmediato mi princesa me aferró mas a su cuerpo y giró un poco, como tratando de esconderme —_N-no padre… es solo mi mascota…—_dijo con inseguridad —_No puedes tener a se sucio animal aquí—_en ese instante comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros y con un agarre brusco me tomó por mi pelaje arrancándome literalmente de los brazos de mi princesa.

—¡_Padre no, por favor!—_grito ella al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo del sujeto y trataba de recupérame, mientras yo intentaba inútilmente zafarme de ese doloroso agarre. De nueva cuenta me sentía tan insignificante, no podía hacer nada, ella estaba sufriendo y yo solo podía esperar a que todo esto pasara.

De pronto, de alguna manera logre morder la mano libre del sujeto. Pero con ello solo logre enfurecerlo más, con paso veloz e ignorando por completo las suplicas de mi princesa se acercó hasta la ventana y con decisión saco su mano al exterior aun sujetándome con fuerza. Y sin ningún tipo de conciencia soltó su agarre dejándome caer al vacio —¡_Naruto-kun!—_gritó con fuerza mi princesa al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de tomarme con sus brazos.

Sentía que todo se desarrollaba en cámara lenta, solo veía a mi princesa gritar con desesperación y a su padre a su lado viéndome con indiferencia. Sentí la necesidad de girar sobre mí, ahora lograba ver el firme suelo que se acercaba con prisa, cerré mis ojos en la espera de sentir ese golpe fatal que me aguardaba.

Pero para mi suerte no caí directamente en el piso, caí sobre algunos arbustos, los cuales amortiguaron mi caída, salvándome de un patético final.

—_Seguirás encerrada aquí hasta que cambies de opinión y prepárate, Sasuke vendrá hoy por ti y no quiero que te encuentre en ese estado…—_escuche la voz de aquel sujeto mientras mi princesa sollozaba en silencio. De pronto solo escuche la puerta de su habitación volver a cerrarse con fuerza, en ese instante decidí salir de mi escondite y dejar que mi princesa me viera.

Solo saque parte de mi cabeza fuera de los arbustos, de inmediato ella se alegró—_Naruto-kun…estas bien—_dijo en un tono liberador al tiempo que sonreía con amplitud. De pronto su mirada se tensó un poco _—Espérame ahí Naruto-kun, enseguida estaré contigo…—_ dicho esto regresó al interior de su habitación, perdiéndose de mi vista.

Un momento después apareció de nueva cuenta pero ahora con su habitual bolso colgando se su hombro, con lentitud subió por el marco de la ventana dejando ver por completo su cuerpo "¡_Espera princesa! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te lastimaras!_" pensé para mi al ver como con miedo e inseguridad ella comenzaba a aferrarse a la trepadora a modo de escalera.

Era una locura, ella podría caer y lastimarse. De inmediato, salí de mi escondite y me posicione frente a la trepadora observando con impotencia como ella exponía su vida de esa manera, pero para mi sorpresa en pocos minutos ya estaba a la mitad del trayecto.

Estaba seguro de que lo lograría cuando de pronto un crujido se dejó escuchar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lo único que vi fue a mi princesa cayendo desde esa altura "¡_Princesa!_" grite para mi, pero ella en un rápido movimiento se aferro con su mano izquierda de nueva cuenta a la trepadora evitando así su caída.

Pero tal acción la había lastimado, lose por la cara de dolor que se marcó en su rostro. Nuevamente y con más cuidado continuo bajando hasta llegar junto a mi sujetando con dolor su mano lastimada, rápidamente me tomó con su mano sana y literalmente salimos corriendo del castillo.

Pronto el paisaje comenzó a cambiar hasta regresar de nueva cuenta al frondoso bosque en donde nos habíamos conocido, pero para mi sorpresa no nos detuvimos en el lago, sino que continuo adentrándose en el bosque.

—_Nos iremos lejos Naruto-kun…no me casaré con un sujeto que no conozco…no lo are—_dijo con un tono demándate al tiempo que continuaba con paso veloz. "_Yo tampoco lo permitiré princesa_" no podía imaginar que se la llevaran de mi lado, ese sujeto no me la quitaría, ella era mi princesa, la princesa de mis cuentos a la cual yo protegería. Suspiré con resignación, de nueva cuenta mi imaginación me hacia divagar. Había olvidado lo que era, un zorro y nada más…

Continuamos así hasta que el paisaje comenzó a ponerse cada vez más difícil de pasar, había grandes rocas deformando el suelo además de que los arboles se aglomeraban entre ellos tapando con descaró los rayos del sol e imposibilitando ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros.

—_Tengo miedo Naruto-kun…—_dijo en un susurro al tiempo que se detenía entre aquellos majestuosos arboles, la observe con detenimiento y me acerque a ella lamiendo su rostro con cuidado. Ese acto la hizo sonreír y me miró con dulzura —_Gracias Naruto-kun…si fueras humano, estaría encantada de casarme contigo…—"¿Se casaría conmigo?"_ una incesante felicidad se albergó en mi pecho, ella quería estar conmigo, si tan solo, hubiera una manera, si tan solo yo fuera…humano… todo sería diferente….

Pronto la noche se apodero del inmenso cielo, provocando que el lugar se tornara aun más tenebroso de lo que ya era. Aun así ella decidió seguir caminando, pero era obvio de que estaba exhausta, tenía que descansar. Para ese entonces ya me había bajado de la comodidad de sus brazos y la acompañaba caminando a su lado, así que comencé a buscar algún lugar adecuado para ella.

Encontré una especie de choza natural, ya que había una gran rama caída sobre dos grandes rocas, perfecto para cubrirla. Rápidamente corría hasta ella y tome su vestido con mi hocico tratando de hacerla entender que quería que me siguiera. Ella en seguida me entendió y asintiendo ligeramente me siguió…

Se recostó sobre la hierba seca y yo me acorruque a su lado, dejando que poco a poco el sueño nos venciera….

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que mi princesa se quedó dormida y yo hasta el momento no había logrado dormir, no podía dejar de observarla. Se miraba tan hermosa durmiendo plácidamente, sonreí en mis adentros.

Como me gustaría sentir de nuevo su piel, sentirla cerca de mí como en aquel sueño. Volver a sentir de nuevo esa mirada llena de amor, levanto mi pata y la observo con desencanto. Pero ¿Qué es lo que veo? No es una pata, es, es una mano humana.

Rápidamente veo mi cuerpo y veo que es humano y estoy recostado al lado de ella "¿_Acaso estaré soñando de nuevo?_" No, no lo es, esta vez estoy despierto, es real. Levantó mi mano y toco su rostro, la acaricio con suavidad mientras ella se remueve ligeramente por el contacto.

De pronto sus ojos se abren ligeramente y me ve con asombro, más no se mueve, solo se quedó ahí sin emitir palabras con sus mejillas sonrojadas —¿_Quien eres tu?—_Preguntó en un susurro un poco confundida.

—_Yo soy tu protector, soy quien te protegerá, soy yo princesa…Naru…—_de pronto un extraño sonido me alerta, inmediatamente me puse en pie y claramente mire un destello dorado correr entre los arboles. Era como si fuese un animal, pero no existe ningún animal capaz de emanar ese destello...

—_Naruto-kun…¿A dónde se fue? ¿Quién era esa joven?—_De un momento a otro mi princesa se levantó con una expresión de desconcierto, mientras buscaba algo en los alrededores con un poco de desesperación.

Baje mi mirada y note que nuevamente era un zorro, "_Después de todo, si fue un sueño…_" pensé con tristeza —_Naruto-kun, ¿fue real cierto?—_preguntó mi princesa al tiempo que se me acercaba —_Un joven rubio estuvo aquí, ¿Verdad?...no fue un sueño…¿o si?—_

_Continuara…_

•…..•

Bien, primero que nada una disculpa por el rápido desarrollo de la trama de la historia, se que avanzó de una manera un poco rápida y hasta sin sentido, pero se suponía que esto era un one-shot. Debido a que no cuento con mucho tiempo libre, decidí subirlo por partes y he aquí el resultado. No es lo mejor que haya echo pero fue solo para ver si aun tenia un poco de inspiración : )

Agradezco los reviews que recibí y a los lectores anónimos, sin más que decir me despido y espero en un futuro poder regresar con mis Fics olvidados para darles su final correspondiente…

Sayo!


	4. Huida

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

•…..•

_Huida _

Esa noche no logre dormir, no lograba dejar de pensar que ella me vio como humano, no lo soñé, realmente tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella siendo "_Humano_". Pero_…"¿Cómo?"_

Pronto unos pocos rayos de sol comenzaron a escabullirse entre el espeso follaje que nos cubría, pero no servía de mucho ya que continuaba estando igual de tenebroso. Levanté un poco mi cabeza para ver si mi princesa aun no despertaba, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella estaba despierta con la vista perdida en la nada.

Era como si se hubiera perdido en un inmenso mar de recuerdos que golpeaban con sus olas la frágil mente de mi princesa, trate de sacarla de su ensimismamiento con pequeños toques con mi nariz en su costado, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Eso me asusto un poco, me levante y acerque más ella, entonces sus plateados ojos se posaron en mi y por un momento sentí que me perdí en ellos…

—_Tus ojos…son como los de él…—_dijo en un susurro incrédulo al tiempo que se erguía un poco, me tomo entre sus manos y me sostuvo frente a su rostro examinándome por completo. No sabía como reaccionar ¿Por qué hacia eso?

—_Naruto-kun… ¿Quién era ese joven?—_Dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba con ternura, "_Soy yo princesa_" pensé para mi. Como me hubirra gustado decircelo, que ella conociera la verdad, pero no sabia como_…¿Cómo?_

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, teníamos que llegar pronto a la ciudad antes de que anocheciera, de pronto una sensación extraña me invadió, sentía que algo o alguien nos seguía, agudice mis oídos pero no lograba detectar nada fuera de lugar, miraba a mi alrededor pero todo estaba en perfecta calma.

Cuando de pronto un escandaloso aullido llego hasta nosotros envolviendo el lugar con una gruesa capa de desasosiego, y con ella llegó ese olor terroso que cubre a todos esos perros que acompañan a los humanos.

Venían tras nosotros, de eso estaba seguro, solo una vez había tenido un encuentro cercano con un par de ellos y las consecuencias fueron atroces, fue el día que perdí a mis padres.

De inmediato tome con mi hocico el vestido de mi princesa y con desesperación trate de guiarla lejos, ella capto mi mensaje de nuevo y comenzó a seguirme a paso veloz. Estaba preocupada, se notaba en sus ojos lavanda llenos de inquietud.

— ¡Ahuuuuu!— cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, no llegaríamos lejos, su olor se intensificaba a cada momento, pero tenia que evitar que la encontraran, no me la arrebatarían como lo hicieron con mis padres.

Inhale hondo y llego a mi un olor diferente, una fragancia robusta y áspera, un humano estaba con esos sabuesos…

El paisaje cada vez se ponía peor, era más difícil para ella seguirme el paso. Tanto que en pequeños tramos estuve a punto de perderla de vista, de no ser por su voz llamándome, estoy seguro de que ya la habría perdido. Y cuando las cosas no podían estar peor, llegamos a la orilla de un caudaloso río.

Pero, tal vez podría ser bueno "_si logramos cruzarlo perderán nuestro rastro_" me dije a mi mismo, pero ¿Cómo lo lograríamos? busque con la mirada y note un gran tronco de un viejo árbol que casi era arrancado por la creciente del rio y era lo suficientemente alto como para atravesar el rio de orilla a orilla.

Si tan solo lográramos tirarlo, me acerque y comencé a arañarlo con mis patas, para después intentar empujarlo con mi pequeño cuerpo, pero era inútil, no lograba hacerle nada, de inmediato mi princesa se acerco y con su delicado cuerpo intentó imitarme, entendía lo que quería hacer, ambos golpeábamos el viejo árbol con todas nuestras fuerzas pero solo lográbamos hacer que se tambaleara un poco y que gruesos pedazos de tierra fueran arrastrados por el agua.

De nuevo esa sensación de impotencia, no sabia que hacer, si fuera humano…

De pronto lo que temía sucedió, ese asqueroso olor terroso nos envolvió de lleno, nos tenían rodeados, me altere y trate de ubicarlos pero no los miraba por ningún lado, de pronto uno de ellos salió de la maleza posicionándose frente a nosotros, enseguida dos mas de ellos aparecieron a nuestro costado, no teníamos salida.

Me posicione frente a mi princesa para protegerla, se que no lograría nada, ellos eran tres y yo solo era un zorro, pero aun así lo intentaría, trataría de distraerlos para que ella huyera y que ese humano que se acercaba no la encantarara.

La imagen no pintaba nada bien, los tres enormes perros me gruñían con rabia y yo solo me erizaba para tratar de intimídalos en la espera del ataque, mientras que mi princesa trataba de persuadirme con suplicas para que huyéramos.

De pronto, el primero saltó con su gran hocico abierto mostrándome sus afilados dientes, salte sobre su cabeza logrando cerrar su hocico con mi peso, pero entonces eso causo que los otros dos imitaran la acción del primero y me atacaran a la vez. Salte de nuevo y logre que ambos perros chocaran entre si para después sentir que el tercero venia de nuevo, esta vez me escabullí por debajo de las patas de los otros dos, pero a ese sabueso no le importó y atacó a sus compañeros para quitarlos de en medio y lograr avanzar tras de mi.

Los tres sabuesos comenzaron a atacarme simultáneamente, pero no se esperaban que fuera tan veloz y no lograban atraparme, este era el momento para que ella huyera, mas no lo hacia permanecía ahí gritando mi nombre con desesperación "_vete princesa huye ahora que puedes_" pensaba para mi mientras veía como intentaba acercarse exponiéndose al peligro por mi.

Tuve una idea, utilizando mi velocidad logre que el trío de canes se posicionara cerca del gran árbol que intentábamos derribar anteriormente, haría creer a esos tontos que ya me tenían "_Bola de idiotas ¡Dattebayo!_"

Rápidamente comencé a correr y los tres me siguieron, hice que corrieran en círculos un par de veces para desubicarlos y entonces corrí en dirección al gran árbol. Y justo antes de llegar a este, salte por encima de los canes utilizando el mismo árbol como resorte. Fue tan rápido y sorpresivo mi movimiento que no supieron como reaccionar y chocaron de lleno contra árbol, arrancando lo que quedaba de raíces de la tierra.

Con una fuerza impactante el viejo árbol comenzó a caer hasta cortar el rio por la mitad, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte y por un momento pensé que se llevaría el tronco. Mas no lo logro, pero los que no tuvieron la misma suerte fueron el par de perros que fueron arrastrados por la fuerte corriente.

Pero aun faltaba uno, el más salvaje de todos ellos, lo mejor seria alejarme y que me siguiera lejos de ella, así que corrí hacia unos arbustos y el sabueso me siguió "_perfecto"_ era lo que quería, mas no conté con que al saltar lograra atrapar una de mis patas con sus grandes caninos.

Sentí como el dolor se acrecentaba en mi a medida que presionaba con mas fuerza y que me sacudía con poderío como si quisiera arrancarme la piel, aun si intente morderlo cerca de su gran ojo marrón y logre que me soltara, de inmediato comencé a correr pero ahora era mas lento, y pronto me alcanzó y me acorraló, sentía que todo estaba perdido cuando de pronto, una gran luz se dejo ver entre la maleza, cada vez mas y mas brillante, tanto que cegaba si la miraba directamente…

Lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue que el dolor despareció, abrí los ojos y lo primero que note fue al sabueso inconsciente frente a mí, me levante presuroso y mire mi pierna, estaba intacta, pero aun mejor era que, ¡_era humano de nuevo_!

Lleve de nuevo mis manos a mi rostro solo para asegurar lo obvio, mis facciones, mi pelaje, ¡_todo_!, nuevamente era humano. Pero mi regocijo no duro mucho. Ya que al instante el recuerdo de mi princesa me lleno de preocupación.

—_¡Naruto-kun!—_ Escuche su voz en la lejanía, al parecer me había seguido y me estaba buscando. Rápidamente corrí entre los arboles, no era tan veloz como antes pero ahora miraba todo de una manera diferente, la sensación del suelo en mis pies descalzos era incomoda, pero no le tome importancia, así que continúe…

—_¡Naru-to-k…!—_fue lo que escuche de mi princesa antes de que su mirada platina se clavara en mi, estaba al pie de un gran roble, con pequeñas lagrimas sircando su rostro. Parecía afligida y cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por un largo tramo.

Me miro con desconcierto y con algo de incredulidad, parecía que mas bien estaba viendo a un fantasma en vez de a mi —_Hinata… ¿Estás bien?—_pregunte en un acto inconsciente a lo cual ella reacciono con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

—_¿Como sabes quien soy?—_ preguntó con duda al tiempo que colocaba su mano en su pecho, me acerque un paso hacia ella, pero al instante retrocedió el mismo paso. Eso me desconcertó un poco, ¿Acaso ella no confiaba en mi forma humana?

—_¿Qui-quién eres tu?...N-no recuerdo ha-haberte visto antes para que conozcas m-mi nom-mbre—_esa pegunta me perturbó, bien podría decirle que yo era Naruto, su pequeño zorro mascota, pero…

_¿Cómo se lo explicaría? _Ni siquiera yo mismo creía lo que me estaba sucediendo.

—_Mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Namikase y se quien eres porque…porque eres la princesa de Konoha ¡Dattebayo!, todos en el reino sabemos quien eres_—De inmediato note como se sonrojó aun más, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Al parecer había acertado con mi escusa —_T-tiene razón joven N-Namikase…de echo no conozco a la mayoría de los súbditos del castillo...es na-natural que no lo conozca a usted…_—

—_Naruto…solo dime Naruto_—me sentí un tanto incomodo cuando ella me llamó de esa manera, solo lo dije porque ese era el apellido de uno de los tantos héroes que escuche en las historias de sus libros.

Ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, de pronto sentí que el ambiente aminoraba su carga de preocupación y nos dejaba envueltos en una súbita paz que yo tanto anhelaba. No sabia explicarlo bien pero al estar viendo esa tierna sonrisa mi mundo parecía detenerse y centrarse solo en ella, solo en Hinata Hyuga…

—¡_Ahhhh! ¡Disparos!—_De repente una especie de pequeña explosión aterradora nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación al tiempo que mi princesa gritaba aterrada _"¿Disparos?"_ pensé para mi, no sabia bien a lo que me enfrentaba pero sea lo que sean, eran peligrosos.

Rápidamente corrí hasta ella y la tome de la mano, arrastrándola prácticamente para que me siguiera. Tenia que sacarla lo antes posible de ahí, antes de que saliera lastimada. Llegamos hasta el cause del rio en donde descansaba ahora el viejo árbol y con rapidez subimos a el. Con pasos lentos y tratando de guardar el equilibrio comencé a deslizarme con mis pies descalzos mientras mi princesa avanzaba lentamente de tras de mi.

—_Tranquila…pronto cruzaremos_—le dije para tranquilizarla, mientras la miraba un poco. Ella entonces se sonrojó y asintió entonces algo salió mal, mi princesa resbaló y eso causó que ambos cayéramos al rio. Rápidamente la fuerte corriente nos arrastró a ambos, golpeándonos fieramente mientras tratábamos de sacar nuestras cabezas a flotes y tomar un poco de aire.

Tenia que hacer algo y rápido, así que con lo poco que podía ver divise que nos acercábamos a una rama baja que rozaba la superficie del agua, tome fuertemente a mi princesa por la cintura atrayéndola a mi y cuando estuvimos cerca me tome con mi mano libre de la rama evitando así seguir siendo arrastrados.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, alcé a mi princesa para que lograra salir de la fuerte corriente, para después seguirle de cerca —_Hina-hinata…¿Es-estas bien?_— Pregunte entre jadeos al tiempo que mi princesa se dejaba caer al suelo totalmente empapada y exhausta.

—_S-si…gr-gracias a ti Naruto_— ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado desde que la conocí para escucharla decir eso? No lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, cuando algo en su mirada me desconcertó —_Naruto-kun…espero que estés bien…—_dijo en un susurro que escuche con claridad, entonces lo decidí, le diría la verdad, ella sabría quien era yo realmente cuando….

—_Hinata Hyuga…Con que aquí es donde te escondías_—se escuchó una voz profunda entre los arboles, rápidamente me levante y observe que de entre las sombras un hombre alto de piel blanca de ojos y cabello negro salía sosteniendo una artefacto extraño entre sus manos.

—_Sasuke-san_…—dijo mi princesa en un murmullo al tiempo que se levantaba con dificultad—_Escucha Hinata…a mi no me gustan los juegos. Quiero el reino de Konoha y tu pequeño jueguito no me va a detener_— dijo con voz distante al tiempo que Hinata lo miraba con desconfianza—_Pero no pienses que quiero casarme contigo, ¡No!, es más, si tu desapareces, simplemente tomare como esposa a la segunda heredera. Eso lo estipula el convenio que firmó tu padre…_—

—_Así que, lo lamento por ti Hinata…_—de pronto aquel hombre levantó el artefacto y lo apunto hacia el pecho de mi princesa, y fue entonces cuando recordé una parte de mi pasado que había olvidado…

Flash Back

Recuerdo que mi padre me sostenía en su hocico, seguido muy de cerca por mi madre al tiempo que corrían a gran velocidad entre la maleza del bosque. Solo que me sentía muy débil, recuerdo que casi no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Pero a pesar de eso, claramente sentía el ambiente cubierto por ese olor terroso y esa sensación de pesadez, mis padres estaban agotados, ya desde hace un buen tiempo que esos canes nos seguían de cerca.

Cuando de pronto nos acorralaron, estábamos a su merced, y entonces mi padre despareció, pero claramente lo escuché decirme "_Se fuerte…Naruto"_.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a un hombre apuntando con un _arma_ a la figura de mi madre, quien intentaba protegerme al esconderme tras su cuerpo, solo recuerdo el disparo y como aquel hombre se llevaba el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, seguido por ese par de sabuesos que mecían sus colas en señal de gusto y alegría.

Yo era solo un cachorro y fue cuando perdí a mi familia….

Fin Falsh Back

Y ahora era lo mismo, ese tipo amenazaba a mi princesa, pero esta vez no lo lograría — ¡_No te atrevas a lastimarla Idiota!—_grite con rabia contenida para que notara mi presencia, eso causó que sus penetrantes ojos oscuros se posaron sobre mi y en un instante movió su arma y disparó…

Fue un dolor intenso, cada nervio de mi cuerpo gritó de dolor al sentir como esa pequeña bala atravesaba con fuerza mi estomago hasta dejarme sin aliento. Todo mi cuerpo colapsó, mis músculos dejaron de responder y caí al suelo. Y aun así, solo podía pensar en el peligro que ella corría "_Huye princesa_"

—¡_Naruto!—_La escuche gritar, aunque mas bien precia un murmullo en la lejanía ya que todo me parecía tan lejano, y lo que vino después, fue la imagen mas horrorizaste que jamás haya imaginado. De nuevo ese ensordecedor sonido se dejo escuchar pero ahora no era contra mí, sino, contra ella…

Continuara…

•…..•

Bien, solo queda un capitulo más y llega a su fin. Por fin sabremos cual es el secreto del zorro/humano Naruto y su desenlace XD!

Gracias por sus Reviews y nos leemos hasta entonces!

Sayo!


	5. El espíritu del bosque

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

•…..•

_El espíritu del bosque _

La vi caer, lentamente mientras colocaba sus manos es su pecho, en donde la bala estaba incrustada. Su hermoso vestido ahora estaba manchado en sangre y sus opalinos ojos perdían poco a poco su brillo hasta casi marchitarse.

—_Princesa…princesa…._—Intentaba decir entre inertes jadeos, no podía hablar, sentía que mi existencia se iba con cada exhalación que intentaba dar. Mientras ese tal Sasuke solo nos miraba con indiferencia y repulsión, entonces el se giró hacia ella con paso veloz. La miró por unos segundos y después llevó su mano hasta su cuello en donde descansaba un dije en forma de "_H_" y lo arrancó sin cuidado alguno.

—_Esto convencerá a tu padre…—_dijo sin prestarnos atención al tiempo que camina hasta perderse entre la maleza, no sin antes mirarme de reojo y sonreír de manera cruel. En ese momento sentía que mi sangre hervía como nunca, deseaba tanto hacerle pagar a ese humano todo lo que nos había echo.

Pero aun siendo humano no podía hacerlo, estaba muy mal, no sentía partes de mi cuerpo, estaba muriendo…

Me arrastre hasta ella utilizando mis brazos ignorando por completo el dolor que mi herida causaba, quería llegar a ella, saber si aun estaba conmigo. Cuando llegue su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, pálida, distante…

—_Princesa…—_dije con dificultad a lo cual ella reaccionó y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia mi posando sus ya casi marchitos ojos sobre los míos —_Na-Naruto-kun…me a-alegro de que e-estés bien…—_ dijo en un susurro al tiempo que alzaba su mano blanquecina y acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura.

Pero _"¿Naruto-kun?"_ ese era el modo en el que ella se dirigía a mi forma animal, no al Naruto humano, acaso ¿era de nuevo un zorro?

Ella rio entrecortadamente a causa del dolor y después me miró con ternura, al parecer la duda en mi rostro era mas que notoria —_T-te sorprende que te lla-llame así…se quien eres…mi pequeño zorrito…—_

Yo no sabia que pensar ¿Ella lo sabia? ¿Cómo? Me toque la cara en un acto inconsciente, pero aun era humano. Entonces su mirada cambió, un brillo peculiar se encendió en sus opalinos ojos, como si lograra ver más allá de mi propio interior.

—_Tus o-jos…tus ojos me lo dijeron…_—eso me dejó desconcertado, mis ojos me habían delatado pero ¿Cómo? Y sin siquiera preguntarlo, ella me respondió —_L-los ojos son una v-ventana del alma… y cada alma es única…. Tus ojos y los de Naruto-kun… tenían el ….mismo b-brillo, la misma esencia…al principio eso me confundió….. pero estoy segura de ello… tu y él …son el mismo…_—

Me quede sin palabras ante tal aclaración, no sabia como reaccionar, realmente estaba feliz. Por fin ella sabía la verdad y no le importaba, pero entonces mi felicidad se apagó. De un momento a otro ella empezó a toser con mucha fuerza y dificultad, tanto, que su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con violentos espasmos que contorsionaban su cuerpo de una manera violenta.

—_¡Princesa!—_grite con impotencia al tiempo que una fina línea de sangre se escurría por su boca llegando hasta el suelo, formando una espesa mancha. ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía como ayudarla.

—_¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Princesaaaa!...Por favor ¡Quédate conmigo princesa_!— gritaba con desesperación al tiempo que tocaba con delicadeza su rostro helado —_C-cuidate…mucho…Na-Naruto-kun… ya que…no estaré a tu lado_…—dijo con una voz casi imperceptible, ella poco a poco se marchaba de este mundo.

—_No, por favor no, hare lo que sea, ¡Lo que sea! Pero por favor regresa_—No podía sopórtalo, el dolor que sentí al saber que ella no estaría mas a mi lado, el saber que jamás volvería a ver eso ojos, esa sonrisa, era tan fuerte que me dolía aun mas que la estúpida herida que me prohibía ayudarla.

—_Naruto-kun…—_y sin mas sus ojos se apagaron, ella, se había ido…

—_¡Nooo_!—grite con rabia, impotencia, dolor, grite con todas mis fuerzas para intentar sacar esa pena que me quemaba, me asfixiaba. Ella ya no estaba a mi lado, ella se había ido y ahora estaba solo...

Su rostro estaba frio, pálido, vacio. Y aun así, mantenía esa serenidad tan apacible que parecía que solo dormía tranquilamente, como si en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos y me sonreiría como siempre lo hacia.

Sin poderlo evitar una serie de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas hasta estrellarse en su pálido rostro, estaba llorando, llorando de rabia e impotencia.

—_¡¿Por qué?—_grite sin control, en esos momentos lo que quería era ir tras ese malnacido y hacerle pagar. Que sintiera todo el dolor que yo sentía en ese momento, así que me limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro e intente ponerme en pie. "_Ese humano pagaría…"_

El dolor era inaguantable, incluso el respirar era tan doloroso como inimaginable. Pero no me importaba, iría tras ese bastardo costara lo que costara. Mire tras de mi y aun podía ver el cuerpo inerte de mi princesa manchado en sangre, lo cual solo aumentaba mi dolor pero al mismo tiempo me daba fuerza para continuar.

Respire hondo y me quite la camisola blanca que ahora era teñida por un rojo metálico, mire con desagrado mi herida y note como esta aun sangraba ligeramente. Era raro ya que pensé que la herida seria mas profunda, pero para mi sorpresa estaba sanando rápido, demasiado rápido…

Aun así arranque parte de la manga y con cuidado la até alrededor de mi estomago para evitar que siguiera sangrando, para después volvérmela a colocar. Cerré mis ojos he inhalé hondo, tal vez ya no era un zorro pero aun podía identificar cierto olores y entre ellos esperaba encontrar el de ese humano, _"Lo encontré"_ me dije a mi mismo.

Rápidamente y para mi sorpresa, mis fuerzas comenzaron a regresar al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía hasta casi ser imperceptible. Corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían entre los espesos arboles hasta que llegue a la orilla del rio, mire con detenimiento y a lo lejos logre captar ese olor robusto, _"era el"_

Se acercaba con pasos tranquilo, al parecer había logrado adelantarme a el. Me escondí detrás de un gran árbol que sobresalía por su gran tamaño, esperando el momento oportuno. Cuando de entre los arbustos ese humano apareció, con su expresión fría y sin sentimientos.

Contuve mis ganas de saltar sobre él en ese instante y espere el momento oportuno, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, salte sobre él sin que se diera cuenta.

Mi peso lo derribo he hizo que soltara su arma, a lo cual yo aproveche para arrojarla aun más lejos con una de mis manos. Este al instante se giró y me golpeo directamente en la cara, logrando zafarse de mi agarra he intento correr hasta donde su arma yacía. Más no se lo permití ya que tome uno de sus tobillos y logre que de nuevo cayera al suelo sin alcanzar su objetivo.

Este comenzó a lanzar patadas para que lo soltara y yo solo podía atinar a tratar de evitar que me golpeara _—¡Idiota! ¡Deberías de estar muerto!—_grito con furia _—¡No hasta que tu lo estés!—_respondí de igual forma.

De pronto Sasuke tomó un puñado de tierra y me lo arrojó a los ojos, logrando que lo soltara y corrió de nuevo en busca de su arma. Pero para su des fortunio el arma había caído cerca de la orilla del rio y esta se la llevo. _Ahora estaba indefenso…_

Me limpie los ojos como pude, los sentía llorosos por el infernal ardor que las partículas me causaban. Aun así me levante y con sorna le dije —¿_Ahora que harás sin tu arma humano?_—pero el no se inmuto, al contrario ensancho mas su sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que metía su mano entre sus ropas y sacaba una puntiaguda daga.

—¡_Terminar contigo de una buena vez!—_dijo al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre mi dando fieros golpes que yo evitaba con rapidez, cada vez eran mas peligrosos, sabia a la perfección lo que hacia.

—_¡Ahhhh_!—grite al sentir el fino corte en uno de mis brazos, pronto la sangre no se dejó esperar y cubrió parte de mi. Lo mire con odio y de nuevo se lazó contra mi pero esta vez logré detener su mano justo antes de que lograra encajarla en mi pecho.

De un momento a otro la pelea se torno en una disputa de fuerza, cada uno intentaba con toda sus fuerza desviar la daga al contrario y terminar así aquel duelo. Pero el humano no era nada débil, me resultaba tan difícil lograr mantenerlo alejado de mi y al parecer él estaba en la misma situación.

Cuando de pronto ambos soltamos un estruendoso grito, era la ultima oportunidad, ahí se decidiría quien era el vencedor…

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la daga penetrando y desgarrando la piel a la vez, al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a gotear con desenfreno. Ambos teníamos la mirada clavado en el otro, el viendo el claro cielo azul mientras yo solo apreciaba la calma de la noche en sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Sasuke rió con ironía plasmada en su rostro, mientras que yo solo abría mis ojos a más no poder, cuando de pronto la imponente figura de Sasuke se desplomó ante mí, con la daga surcando su corazón…

…..

Satisfacción, dolor, resentimiento, angustia, tristeza, soledad…

Un sinfín de sentimientos se albergan dentro de mí, lo había logrado, había vengado a mi princesa. Pero…

¿De que me serbia? ¿Acaso ella volvería a estar conmigo?

"_No"_

Simplemente ella ya no estaba y yo estaba solo, sin mi princesa…

…..

Regrese hasta donde estaba ella, estaba exhausto y adolorido. Poco a poco mis fuerzas se iban acabando. Me dolía la herida en mi brazo que no dejaba de sangrar al igual que la herida de mí estomago, la cual estaba sangrando de nuevo.

La vista me estaba fallando, cada vez me resultaba más difícil ver con claridad, todo comenzaba a perder forma a mi alrededor. Pero aun no podía morir, no hasta estar a su lado…

Y allí estaba ella, recostada en aquel lugar como si solo disfrutara de una merecida siesta, me acerque con pasos vacilantes y me deje caer de rodillas junto a ella. Toque su mejilla y la acaricie con ternura —_Perdóname princesa…te prometí que te protegería y …falle…perdóname por favor…desde donde estés…perdóname…—_

De pronto el rostro de Hinata se iluminó, al igual que todo a mí alrededor. Rápidamente gire hacia atrás, y trate de enfocar mi vista al lugar de donde la inmensa y cegadora luz emanaba.

—_Naruto_—se escuchó una voz tranquila, y al mismo tiempo tan familiar_…—¿Quién eres?—_pregunte incrédulo, al tiempo que la luz comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco. Y entonces lo reconocí, era un hermoso zorro de pelaje dorado. Estaba cubierto de una especie de brillo que lo acompañaba en cada moviente, dándole aun más énfasis a sus elegantes movimientos.

—_P-pa-¿Padre?_—No lo podía creer "¿_Realmente era él_?" _—¿Eres tu? ¿Padre, realmente eres tú?—_dije con asombro, al tiempo que me ponía de pie he intentaba mirar mas de cerca a aquel majestoso animal que se mostraba altivo ante mi.

—_Así es hijo mío_—respondió con ternura en su voz, realmente no sabia si ir a su lado y abrazarlo o simplemente quedarme ahí y obsérvalo.

—_Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tu estas muerto! No puedes ser real ¡Tu moriste junto a mi madre_!— grite con enfado, si es que mi mente me estaba jugando alguna clase de jugarreta, no era nada divertido —_Lo se Naruto, ese día tu madre y yo dejamos la vida terrenal. Pero en mi caso fue diferente, yo aun no puedo pasar al paraíso hasta que salde mi deuda…_—

—¿_Desuda? ¿De que estas hablando?—_Pregunte con duda, ya no estaba entendiendo nada, a lo cual mi padre respondió con una leve sonrisa—_Ese día Naruto, tu debiste haber muerto_— la declaración me dejo helado.

—_Ese cazador te disparo a ti, te estabas desangrando y tu madre y yo no podíamos hacer nada, mas que correr por nuestras vidas y tratar de salvar la tuya. Pero nos acorralaron, fue entonces cuando apareció esa luz y una voz sin cuerpo se dejo escuchar y me propuso algo…"Dame tu alma y a cambio lo salvare a él_"— dijo mi padre mientras me observaba con detenimiento, yo solo podía abrir mis ojos con asombro e incredulidad.

—_Acepte sin miramientos, pero el trato no cubría la vida de tu madre….—_De pronto la mirada de mi padre se ensombreció al tal grado que la penétrate luz que lo acompañaba casi desparece de ellos—_Desde ese día me he dedicado a mantener el equilibrio del bosque y sobretodo, cuidar de ti…Yo fui quien te dio la oportunidad de ser humano…— _

—_Y la única manera que tengo de ser libre y volver a ver a tu madre es conseguir a otro guardián del bosque…alguien a quien yo considere que sea digno del puesto_—La manera en la que lo dijo fue casi demandante, como si me estuviera ordenando algo con vehemencia —_Hijo mío, te ofrezco el mismo trato…Tu vida a cambio de la de ella—_

Mis ojos se ensancharon a mas no poder, me gire rápidamente hacia ella y la mire con detenimiento —_Acepto, tomare tu lugar a cambio de su vida_—dije con determinación, entonces mi padre sonrió y cerro sus ojos al tiempo que asentía con delicadeza.

Pronto la gran luminosidad que lo rodeaba aumento más y más hasta dejarme casi ciego por la intensidad que emanaba, tuve que cubrir mis ojos con mi antebrazo para protegerme cuando la escuche…

—_N-Naruto-kun_…—era ella, su voz, esa vocecilla que pensé jamás volver a escuchar, me llamaba. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos y la vi aun en el suelo con su vestido manchado en sangre. Corrí hasta ella —_Princesa, princesa ¿Estas bien_?— dije con entusiasmo al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado.

—_Si…p-pero tu estas herido…deb-debemos curarte de inmediato…—_decía con preocupación en su rostro, mas a mi no me importó y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara la acerque a mi de un pequeño tirón y la envolví en mis brazos con fuerza. Aspire su olor como si fuese una fragancia adictiva y hundí mi cara en su cuello. —_Gracias por regresar princesa_— dije un susurro mientras que una que otra lagrima se escapaba de mis ojos.

Era tan feliz, ahora si me sentía pleno, estaba a su lado, como siempre lo imaginé. De pronto ella correspondió mi abrazo y nos quedamos así, disfrutando la compañía del otro hasta que esa voz me distrajo…

—_Es hora Naruto_…—con lentitud, deje de aferrarme a mi princesa y la mire fijamente. Ella estaba con sus opalinos ojos abiertos a más no poder al ver la imponente figura de mi padre frente a nosotros.

La tome por los costados de su rostro y la obligué a mírame —_Princesa…prométeme que te cuidaras…que estarás bien… Pero sobre todo…prométeme que serás feliz_…— la bese delicadamente en la frente sintiendo su calidez de nuevo.

—_¡Espera! Naruto-kun…¿a-a donde iras?—_dijo con miedo en sus ojos, yo solo sonreí con nostalgia —_Estaré esperándote, hasta que por fin podremos estar juntos—_ mis palabras la hirieron, lo noté por la expresión en su rostro. Era como si hubiese roto algo dentro de ella y la lastimaba _—¡No! Tu…tu prometiste que estrías conmigo, que me protegerías…no puedes abandonarme…_.—

Y entonces sus perlados ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que yo no deseaba ver _— No llores princesa, algún día, ten por seguro que tu y yo estaremos juntos…pero por ahora es imposible…_—pero eso no fue suficiente, lo que logre fue que ella se aferrara a mi con fuerza, con miedo de que la dejara.

Pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ese fue el trato, lo hacia por ella, para que ella tuviera una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sea lejos de mi…

Entonces la mire, para después posar mis ojos en mi padre y con una afirmación de su cabeza me dio a entender que el tiempo se había acabado, tenia que tomar mi lugar como deidad del bosque y el podría reunirse en el mas allá con mi madre.

Así como tal vez algún día, ella y yo nos volveremos a encontrar…

Levante su rostro humedecido y la mire con detenimiento y entonces, me acerque a ella, quería por lo menos poder recordar ese momento antes de dejar esta vida terrenal. Y la bese…

Poco a poco deje de sentir el rose de sus labios, su suavidad, su aroma, su calidez…

"Adiós…amada princesa mía"

_Fin_

•…..•

He aquí el final!

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su fin, espero y haya sido de su agrado y que no haya decepcionando a nadie con el final…

Estoy pensando en poner un pequeño epilogo, mas no se… ya veré XD!

Gracias a todos los que se animaron a dejar un Review y a los que seguían el Fic anónimamente, a todos ¡Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia!

Ahora me dedicare a darle fin a mis Fics atrasados, especialmente con "Destinos Cruzados"

Espero saber de ustedes en ese Fic también XD!

Así que sin más que decir, me despido…

Sayo!


End file.
